


The Last Visit

by ANightingaleInAGoldenCage



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Community: HPFT, Dark, LGBTQ Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6486190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANightingaleInAGoldenCage/pseuds/ANightingaleInAGoldenCage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus visits Scorpius</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from HPFF. Only the idea is mine.

The room was too white. That was what Albus concluded when he stood in the doorway, flanked by his brother and sister, who were both uncharastically quiet. They were giving him some time to adjust to it all, and while he appreciated it, he was also wishing he wouldn’t have to be here. In St. Mungo’s. In the doorway of the room that held only one person, who was lying all too still in the single bed, and who’s pale skin seemed even paler than usual. A shaky breath left his lips as he let his green eyes move towards the person in the bed, and he felt the small hand of his sister on his shoulder. He imagined James standing behind him, hands in the pockets of his trousers, uncomfortable and not exactly knowing what he did here, aside from comforting his little brother. It would be just like him. He was never one for tact or one to know how to behave in situations like this, and it was only because he overheard Lily talking to him, he knew he was quiet because she told him so. 

 

‘Listen up, James, as I am only going to say this once. I know you have no clue what he is going through and I am not expecting you to understand it at all. But for Merlin's sake, at least come with us to St. Mungo’s. You know Mum and Dad haven’t got a clue what has happened yet and he needs us. Don’t say a bloody word, as it probably wouldn’t do any good anyway as, no offence, you were never one to say whatever was needed in situations like this, and I really don’t want Al to break down. But at least come.’ That was what Lily had told her older brother, hands positioned at her side and a warning glare in her brown eyes. She had looked like mum there, mum, who all too often complained that James was, for some reason, too much like Uncle Ronald. But at least she had known what to say to shut him up. He wouldn’t have found the words to do so.

 

And thus, there they were, with him in the room, as he slowly stepped towards the bed, only halting when he was right in front of it, staring down at the pale, blond guy, who’s eyes were forever closed. He was glad that he was alone here now, having waited until his parents had left, just so he could have a moment with him without eyes staring at him. Well, except for his brother’s and sister’s. He didn’t say a word as he stared down at Scorpius Malfoy, the man he had loved for so long, only for him to die after having had two Bludgers to the head shortly after one another during a professional Quidditch match. He had been watching. He had seen it happen. He had fallen down his broom, his skull broken and lots of internal damage the Healers couldn’t heal as they came too late. 

 

He heard the feet of James scuffle the floor as he stood behind him, but didn’t look up. He could practically hear his sister sending warning glares to her oldest brother, as to tell him to bloody stop doing that. But the efforts were futile, he knew that, as James kept doing what he did.   
‘You can wait in the hallway, if you want,’ were the first words he had spoken since they had arrived. To his credit, James did not seem to make an effort to leave, but as Al did not turn around, he wasn’t sure if that was Lily’s doing or not.  
‘You’re sure about that?’ Lily asked. No, he wasn’t sure, he knew that, but he also knew that he needed to get some words out, just between him and Scorpius, even if he knew he would never hear them anyway.   
‘Yeah,’ he said. He didn’t look up from the pale boy, let his eyes move to the bandages around his head, who would only show the slimmest glimpse of the blond hair beneath it. James clapped him on the shoulder, while Lily squeezed his hand, before they both left the room and shut the door behind them. 

 

‘This all sucks, Scorp,’ Albus muttered, as he placed his hand on the mattress, as to support his weight. ‘You’re the first fatality to happen during any Quidditch game - that is, if you don’t count all those stupid mascots, Bludgers in forests and Death Eaters years back.’ He frowned. ‘You should’ve lived. You should’ve survived it, damnit. You’re only young. Only twenty. Too young to die. Too young to leave us all behind.’ He shook his head and used his free hand to rub his eyes, not allowing the tears to fall.  
‘I love you, dammit, and I never got to tell you all of this. Well, I suppose I am now, but it’s futile, isn’t it? Just like talking to you now is futile. But it all sucks. And I need to get it out, even if I can never see your reaction. Even if I never get to hear what you think about it all. That’s awful enough as it is.’ He sighed and rubbed his eyes again.   
‘Just know that I’ll never forget you, okay? Never. And… well… Thanks for everything. I’m gonna miss you.’ He let his hand slowly move from the mattress to Scorpius’ cold hand, giving it a soft squeeze, before he slowly stepped back and moved from the room, where Lily and James were still waiting.

‘Ready to go?’ Lily asked softly, as she looked at him. He nodded. Lily softly squeezed his hand and James put a hand on his shoulder, as they slowly left the room alone and moved through the hallway.   
‘Will you still be going to Quidditch?’ James asked, a frown upon his face.   
‘James!’ Lily scolded. ‘You don’t just ask that! Some consideration please!’ James held up his hand in defence, as the ghost of a smile appeared on Albus’ face.  
‘I don’t think he would’ve wanted me to stop going,’ he said. Lily sighed, and James nodded.  
‘You’ll be alright?’ she asked. A frown appeared on Albus’ face, before he sighed.  
‘I don’t know. I hope so. In the end.’ Lily nodded, and James looked grim. But that was all they could hope for. For him to get better, find someone else to love, and get happy again. 

 

But it wouldn’t be an easy feat.


End file.
